Little Wonders
by little-choco
Summary: James und Sirius lernen die kleinen Wunder des Lebens kennen! SBJP


Titel: Little Wonders

Autor: little-choco

Pairing: James/Sirius

A/N: _Sooo...Eigentlich sollte das hier ein kleiner Ansporn für **Lina** sein, damit sie endlich mit ihrer Story weitermacht. Da sie aber einen süßen Oneshot rausgebracht hat, bin ich milde gestimmt und nun sag ich einfach: Eine nette kleine Freizeitarbeit, mit der ich euch den Abend versüßen wollte! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß!_

_Little Wonders_

Ein beißend scharfer Geruch erfüllte den Krankenflügel und Sirius rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. James lachte und stieß ihn sanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Eigentlich mussten sie sich schon längst an diesen Geruch gewöhnt haben und doch verspürten beide den verführerischen Drang, sofort wieder kehrt zu machen, sobald sie den Krankenflügel betraten.

„Hey, Remus", sagte Peter leise.

Remus sah sie verwirrt an, ähnlich, als meinte er, sie wären von einem anderen Stern. Sirius grinste und ließ sich ans Fußende plumpsen. Neugierig wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Auch James sah ungeduldig aus. Seine Augen funkelten und er sah Remus fast begierig an.

Remus jedoch, ließ sich nicht großartig aus der Ruhe bringen. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Er seufzte leise und fasste sich an die linke Seite, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius sanft.

„Klar", war die keuchende Antwort. Etwas anderes hätte die drei gewundert. Für Remus war einfach immer alles in Ordnung. Er beschwerte sich nie, in keiner noch so schrecklichen Situation.

„Wie habt ihr das geschafft?", fragte er schließlich und sah sie neugierig lächelnd an. Er sah von einem zum anderen, seine Augen leuchteten.

„Oh Remus, das wie zählt doch nicht", sagte Sirius und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Sondern _das _wir es geschafft haben."

„Ein Wunder das ihr es geschafft habt. Das war ziemlich gefährlich."

James grinste. „Du kennst uns, Remus. Wir kennen weder die Gefahr noch irgendwelche Hindernisse. Wir sind dafür geboren, kleine Wunder zu vollbringen."

Sirius und Remus lachten, James grinste. „Also?", fragte er. „Was sagst du?"

„Ich bin überwältigt."

„Nur überwältigt?", fragte Sirius und klang fast ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Nicht _nur_ überwältigt. Ich bin total fassungslos. Sprachlos. Überwältigt eben. Und sehr glücklich."

Das schien die beiden zufrieden zu stellen, denn sie lächelten selig. Das Gespräch wurde umgelenkt auf Quidditch, auf den Unterricht, auf die Tatsache, das Peter sich bei der Verwandlung einfach dämlich angestellt hat, auf Mädchen und auf den nächsten Hogsmeadeausflug.

„Apropos Quidditch", sagte Remus auf einmal und sah James und Sirius fragend an. „Müsstet ihr Beide nicht längst unten beim Training sein?"

Sirius sah auf die Uhr. „Scheiße", sagte er laut und James griff nach den Taschen. „Wir besuchen dich heute Abend noch mal. Peter, kommst du mit oder bleibst du?"

„Ich bleib noch", quiekte er leise.

„Alles klar... Bis später Remus."

_**oOoOoOo**_

Draußen war es dunkel und kalt. Sirius zitterte und zog seinen Umhang enger an seinen Körper. Über ihm glitzerten die Sterne am wolkenlosen Himmel und er lächelte. Er lehnte sich gegen den kalten Stein hinter ihm und schloss die Augen. Er liebte es, hier zu sein. In dieser schwindelerregenden Höhe, in dieser zerrenden Kälte. Mit den Sternen, die über ihm funkelten und blitzten und um die Wette strahlten.

„Bist du schon wieder hier oben?"

Sirius lächelte, öffnete die Augen jedoch nicht. Die Stimme war sanft und angenehm und so wunderbar vertraut, dass es ihn mit Wärme ausfüllte, obwohl es doch so kalt war. Er nickte kurz und spürte einen Moment später, das sich James neben ihn setzte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius leise und wandte sich ihm zu.

James zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen. Irgendetwas bedrückte ihn. Den ganzen Tag schon, das hatte er gespürt. Doch bittere Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, in diesem Punkt zurückhaltender zu sein. James war ein Mensch, der nicht gerne Schwäche zeigte und Zeit brauchte, sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

„Ich hab dich gesucht."

„Ich weiß, aber _wieso_?"

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. Dann seufzte er. Seine braunen Augen blickten in die Sterne, die ihr milchig bleiches und doch warmes Licht auf sie herunter warfen. Er lächelte und legte den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter.

„Es war ziemlich einfach, oder?"

„Zu Animagi zu werden?"

James nickte. „Vielleicht hätten wir es schon früher schaffen können. Vielleicht hätten wir ihm damit schon früher helfen können. Hast du gesehen, wie glücklich er war?"

„Jamie, wir können froh sein, dass es überhaupt geklappt hat. Es ist fast ein Wunder, dass nichts passiert ist. Es war rechtzeitig und keinen Tag zu spät. Das musste gut geplant werden. Du weißt das."

Er bekam ein langgezogenes Seufzen als Antwort. Natürlich wusste James das. Es war falsch, sich Vorwürfe zu machen die vollkommen unbegründet waren. Sirius legte den Arm um ihn und grinste ihn an. James grinste zurück, doch anders als er es sonst tat. Er fühlte sein Herz stolpern und schluckte. Dann, ganz plötzlich und selbst für ihn überraschend, lehnte er sich nach vorne und drückte seine Lippen auf Sirius'.

Seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst, als Sirius sich keuchend an ihn drückte und seine Lippen öffnete. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Anders, als irgendein Mädchen zu küssen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Gab es überhaupt die richtigen Gelegenheiten? Die richtigen Momente? Wenn ja, dann war dieser hier eindeutig einer von ihnen.

Die innere Hitze berauschte ihn, ließ ihn die eisige Kälte des Abends vergessen. Sein Herz schlug so laut, das James dachte, Sirius könne es sicher hören. Die Hand seines Gegenübers legte sich in seinen Nacken, um ihn noch näher an ihn zu ziehen. Alles drehte sich und bunte Farben lullten ihn ein, schickten ihn in ein Gefühl völligen Glücks.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Sirius legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Dann sah er auf, die grauen Augen vollkommen ausdruckslos und unergründlich.

„Was war das eben?", fragte er leise und James spürte, das er genauso aufgewühlt war, wie er selbst. Er spürte, wie die Kälte zurückkam, wie sie ihn einnahm und sich unangenehm in jede Pore seines Körpers schlich.

James schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich von ihm weg. Er stand auf und sah verwirrt auf seinen besten Freund, der noch immer dasaß und ihn anstarrte. Und James starrte zurück.

_Was ist passiert_?, pochte es in seinem Kopf. _Was hast du angerichtet?_

„Ich...Sirius, ich..."

Dann ließ er den Kopf sinken und wandte sich um. Weg hier. Nur weg hier. Er hatte alles zerstört. Er hatte eine Grenze überschritten, die Grenze, die immer zwischen ihnen stehen sollte.

„James!", kam es scharf von Sirius und seine Beine verkrampften sich. „Komm zurück."

Warum war alles so schwer? So kompliziert? Warum änderte sich jetzt etwas zwischen ihnen? Oder wollte er etwa, das sich etwas änderte? Warum so viele Fragen, und wer beantwortete sie ihm?

„Komm schon", sagte Sirius wieder, diesmal sanfter und James wandte sich wieder um. Seine Knie fühlten sich wackelig an, unfähig, ihn noch länger zu tragen...

Er ließ sich neben Sirius an der Wand hinuntergleiten und starrte ins Leere. Er spürte, das Sirius ihn ansah und widerwillig hob er den Kopf. Die grauen Augen sahen ihn warm aber fragend an.

„Bist du verliebt in mich?"

Eine einfache, simple Frage, schlicht und ohne Vorwurf gestellt. Doch James spürte die Hitze, die sich gerade in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte wieder ins Leere.

„Jamie", sagte Sirius sanft. „Sieh mich an."

Grau traf in Braun und in seinem Magen begann etwas, sich zu bewegen. Etwas, das sich nicht schlecht anfühlte. Etwas, worüber er froh gewesen wäre, wäre Sirius nicht sein bester Freund...

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand James leise. Und das stimmte. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Sirius war etwas Besonderes. Ein wichtiger Teil in seinem Leben, einer, ohne den es nicht ging. Ihn zu verlieren, wäre das schlimmste überhaupt...

Sirius kam näher und James spürte seinen warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht. Und dann spürte er plötzlich kalte, raue Finger an seiner Wange und als er aufsah, schmeckte er weiche und eisige Lippen. Er seufzte und wie von selbst legten sich seine Arme um den Nacken seines Gegenübers. Sirius löste sich von ihm und grinste.

„Weißt du es wirklich nicht?"

„Hmm... Vielleicht musst du mich noch mehr überzeugen!"

Sirius lachte und zog ihn an sich.

_**OooOoOo**_

„Bist du wach?"

James lächelte und zog den Vorhang seines Bettes ein Stück zur Seite, damit Sirius hineinschlüpfen konnte. Sie grinsten sich liebevoll an und versanken dann in einem langen Kuss, vergaßen alles um sich herum, nahmen nur noch sich und den Körper des anderen wahr.

James legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Brust und gab ein wohliges Geräusch von sich, bei dem Sirius lachen musste.

„Seltsam oder?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Das mit uns beiden..."

„Hmhm."

„Fast wie ein kleines Wunder."

„Oh Jamie... Die ganze Welt besteht aus kleinen Wundern..."

* * *

Und lasst mir ein Review da, ja? ;) 


End file.
